Tell Him
by JTsNoa
Summary: How do you tell a guy you have feelings for him? and what will he do?


**Title: Tell Him**

**By: Noa**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco******

**Genre: Romance, I guess.**

**Rating: PG-13 for mild violence and kissage.**

**Summary: How do you tell a guy you have feelings for him? What will he do?**

**Author note: Thanks as always to my Ronnie for the Beta stuff.**

1.

"Malfoy!" Harry called. He hated to be that public, calling from across the hall, but he knew this would be the only chance he would get to talk to the other boy, and he needed to, badly.

The blond whipped his head in the direction of the voice and a sneer caught on his lips when he saw who was calling him.

"What do you want, Potter?" He drawled.

"I want to have a word with you."

"About..?" 

"Not here." Harry answered exasperatedly.

"Ugh. Fine."

Harry released a sigh of relief, and with a short wave to his friends, he started striding out of the Great Hall, noting the Malfoy was indeed fallowing his route.

Leading the way to the closest empty classroom, which happened to be the class where they had their Charms lessons.

After opening the door and holding it open for the Slytherin to enter, Harry cast a Locking Spell on the door._ 'Wouldn't want anyone interrupting this' _he thought with a mental nervous laugh.

"Well?" Draco sneered.  "I haven't got all afternoon, you know."

"I happen to know you have a free period after lunch, so don't give me that, Malfoy" Harry snapped right back. "Ok, no.  Sorry. That's… that's not why I asked you to come."

"Isn't it? It's quite like you to drag me to a deserted class and lock the place just so you can annoy the crap out of me." Draco said, though less unpleasantly than before. "And speaking of, what's with the Locking Spell, Potter?"

"I just-" Harry started.

"Wanted to keep me here forever? Yeah, it figures." Draco cut in.

"Ugh. Will you shut up for a moment?" Harry said, annoyed. _'Malfoy, out of all the people in the school…'_

"Look, Malfoy, there's something I need you to know." He took a step closer to the other boy, who was now leaning against one of the desks.

And other step, coming even closer.

Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"What I wanted to say is…" _'I can do this.'_ "What I wanted you to know is thatIhavefeelingsforyou." Harry said it all really fast.

Harry didn't dare look at the other boy's face. Of course, he imagined that by now they'd either be in the middle of a passionate kiss, or that a heavy silence will fall upon them.

He didn't expect that fist, though.

2.

"We need to talk."

"Do we? 'Cause I'd really like to avoid spending more time in you presence than I need, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron butted in.

"I don't recall talking to _you_" Draco snapped.

"That's ok, Ron." Harry put a calming hand on his redheaded friend's back. "As much as it may come as a surprise to you, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, "I'd love to avoid this… conversation, as much," He paused, thought for a moment, and continued with a slight grimace, "Hell, _way more_ than you could ever want to, but I have to talk to you for a few moments, alone."

Draco thought about it for a moment, and decided _'what the hell, I have my wand with me.'_

He nodded, and pushed past Ron, leading the way to the closest empty classroom, which happened to be where they had their Charms lessons. '_At least I can choose the location._' he reasoned.

Harry took a deep breath, and with a slight nod to Ron, followed the blond.

Upon reaching the classroom, Draco entered, letting the door slam behind him, and sat on the nearest desk.

Moments later, Harry stepped inside the class, and then strode over the where Draco was sitting, and settling on the desk opposite from him.

"Well, Potter?"

"Look, this ain't easy for me, ok?" Harry snapped. Then he sighed and raised his eyes to meet the other boy's storm-grey ones.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Draco shook his head dismissingly.

Harry lowered his eyes again, but didn't say a word.

'_This is getting ridiculous' Draco_ thought, but he, too, didn't interrupt the silence that fell upon them.

A minute had come and gone, and Draco was getting bored. "_I mean, really._ _His shoes can't be_ that _interesting_.'

"Malfoy?"

And _how _and _when_ did Potter get this close?

"Yeah?"

"I wanted you to know… thatIhavefeelingsforyou." Harry said it all really fast.

Harry didn't expect a passionate kiss to follow that declaration, and he sure hoped he wouldn't become close and intimate with Malfoy's fist, but the silence that spread after he closed his mouth was quite unsettling.

3.

_Meet me at the Charms classroom at lunchtime._

_There's something I need to tell you._

_H._

Draco stared at the note that appeared on his desk.

This couldn't mean what he thought it meant, he decided, after reading the note for the forth time.

He sneaked a glance at Harry, sitting three desks to his left, and looking very busy writing down Snape's lecture. 

Draco knew he'd be at the Charms classroom at lunchtime, no matter how many reasons not to he'd come up with until than.

He waved Crabbe and Goyle off after their last class before lunch, saying he was not feeling too well, and that he would go have a lay at the dorms during lunch break.

At the corridor out of Transfigurations classroom, Harry took a deep breath and gave Hermione his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't make me tell him, Hermione. Please?" He begged. "I'll join SPEW, I swear! I'll wear the pins, just don't make me go and talk to him!"

"It's S.P.E.W, not SPEW," She said coldly. "And you ARE going to tell him. And you're going to do so now, since it's just about lunchtime."

"But…"

"No buts." Her tone was softer now.

"I hate you."

"I know you love me."

"Ugh."

"Good luck!" She wished unhelpfully.

"Right."

When Harry neared the Charms classroom, he spotted Draco at the doorway.

He gulped, and nodded slightly in Draco's direction.

To his surprise, the blond Slytherin opened the door, and held it open for him.

He smiled, blushed, and ducked his way.

"You wanted me to come, Harry" Draco's voice was softer than Harry ever heard it. He didn't miss the 'Harry', either.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well…" Harry paused. "Like I said in the note, there's something I need to tell you." 

And _how _and _when _ did Draco get this close?

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to know… thatIhavefeelingsforyou." Harry said it all really fast.

Harry expected a fist, or at least an uncomfortable silence.

Harry didn't except, though, that Draco would launch himself at his body and attach his lips to his own quivering ones.

Didn't stop him from him to happily kiss him back.

END.


End file.
